Stefan's game
by Wig-BanderSnatched
Summary: Tired of living the same day over and over again, Stefan decides to take things to the next step in an attempt to save both his and Colin's life. Stefan/Colin colinXStefan m/m bandersnatch / black mirror / colfan
1. Stefan's game

It starts with that song, i hate that song. every morning wake up, brush teeth, take pills, breakfast with dad, then off to demo my game.

the only reason i even bother with this whole routeine is colin ritman. every day i introduce myself and he says" we've met before."

dad says hes gonna take me to the pub for some lunch, but we end up at dr. hayne's place. good thing i see colin, so i have a reason to escape. he asks how my game is going and i say not good, then he takes me to his appartment.

honestly if i have to go through another day of this i'm just gonna kiss him. he hasn't yet, and im getting tired of it. i know it's okay because after about a week i figured out that Kitty is actually his sister and that pearl was from an ex-girlfriend who just up and left.

colin introduces me to kitty and she says," we've met before."

then she takes pearl back to her house for the weekend. only it never is the weekend.

i've lost count of how many times i willingly do lsd versus how many times colin spikes my tea, either way it's the same effect. we get high and make bad choices.

sometimes i jump,

sometimes colin does.

today, however, i'm determined to change that. he tells me to sit and all i can think about is how badly i want him to take me on that couch.

today i do the drug willingly, still not used to the smoking, though. colin goes through his usual rant.

"People thinks there's one reality, but there's loads of them, all snaking off, like roots. And what we do on one path affects what happens on the other paths. Time is a construct. People think you can't go back and change things, but you can, that's what flashbacks are, they're invitations to go back and make different choices. When you make a decision, you think it's you doing it, but it's not. It's the spirit out there that's connected to our world that decides what we do and we just have to go along for the ride.

"Mirrors let you move through time.

"The government monitors people, they pay people to be you relatives and they put drugs in your food and they film you.

"There's messages in every game. Like Pac-Man. Do you know what PAC stands for? P-A-C: "program and control." He's Program and Control Man the whole things a metaphor, he thinks he's got free will but really he's trapped in a maze, in a system, all he can do is consume, he's pursued by demons that are probably just in his own head, and even if he does manage to escape by slipping out one side of the maze, what happens? He comes right back in the other side. People think it's a happy game, it's not a happy game, it's a fucking nightmare world and the worst thing is it's real and we live in it.

"It's all code. If you listen closely, you can hear the numbers. There's a cosmic flowchart that dictates where you can and where you can't go. I've given you the knowledge. I've set you free. Do you understand?

"I'll show you what I mean. Come with me. We're on one path. Right now, me and you. And how one path ends is immaterial. It's how our decisions along the path affect the whole that matters, do you believe me?"

he takes me out to the balcony but before he can start again, i grab his hand and pull him back in.

"i can prove i-"

"Colin. shut the fuck up," i say," can i kiss you?"

he nods so i go for it. I'm a little bit nervous at first but then i realize that it doesn't matter, if i fuck up, i'll just start over.

the kiss grows more passionate, he pushes me hard against the wall and i find that my hands are moving themselves from his waist to up under his shirt as he does the same.

he breaks the kiss, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards his bedroom. the light's shifting colours dance across his face prompting him to remove his glasses. he sets them on the bedside table and shoves me down onto the bed.

i like it when he's rough, though ive never experienced him being soft, i've never experienced any of this before. he pushes my shirt up, then decides to pull it back down and unbutton it the proper way.

He lets me stare at his bare chest for a second before pushing me back onto the bed and quickly pulling off my pants.

starting at my neck, he began kissing then sucking and biting. it hurt but it felt so good i stifled a moan. he worked his way down to my nipple, biting lightly on one and then unexpectdly hard on the other.

"oh!" i moan.

he calmly replies," you like a little bit of pain, don't you?"

i nod, causing him to smirk. he continues the trail of kisses down to my boxers, licking at the skin before pulling them all the way off.

He looks down at me hungrily, but before he does anything he asks," are you sure about this?"

"yeah, yes. i've never done this before though..." i say stupidly, then decide to keep talking for some reason," i mean, i've never done anything with a guy before. not that i have with a girl, either, i never really took much interest in them."

he kisses me before i say something even dumber," thats alright, i've had tons of experience. you don't have to worry about anything." He repies reassuringly.

i know that he keeps lube in the drawer next to the bed, so i go for it, handing him the small bottle. it was cherry scented and i had no excuse for knowing that. choosing to stand, he pulled me to the edge of the bed on my stomach, and placed himself behind me.

before i knew it, his first finger was tracing my hole. i wanted him so badly that without thinking i said," don't bother."

he swallowed," are you sure?"

i nodded, hearing the click of the bottle opening again. he placed the tip of his cock at my entrance, so i nodded again telling him to go ahead.

i bit my lip as he pushed in, it hurt. a lot. though i didn't mind too much because it also felt amazing. he didn't wait or ask if i was okay before setting quite a fast pace.

he grabbed my ass, pulled all the way out and then slammed himself back in, gaining a loud moan from me. he probably left bruises where his fingers were, but that was fine. he went a few strokes before slamming into me again, this time grabbing my hair.

"oh, god, im gonna cum" i moaned. he said nothing, but grabbed my dick and slipped his thumb over the slit, causing me to moan louder.

He slammed into me with the whole weight of his body a few more times before finally reaching orgasm and letting go of me so that i could also cum. it was late, so we didnt bother cleaning up, and instead fell straight into bed.

i awoke to kitty asking me," wheres colin?"

the sentence i had heard so many times, having to see him die. it brought back so many horrible memories. i didn't want to open my eyes, but i would have to face the day if not now, then tomorrow.

slowly opening my eyes i realized that my alarm hadn't gone off, and that i was in colin's room still. relif washed over me when he came into the room, smelling of pot and rain. mostly pot. i was so happy that i had finally done it right, that i had moved on to the next day.

"kitty, i thought you were taking pearl this weekend." colin stated.

she responded with," yes, i left her favourite binky here and she was fussing all night, have you seen it?"

he shook his head and she left us alone in the room, but not before eying the cum stain i had left on the side of the bed. I went to throw my legs over the side of the bed and get up, but instead i was met with an extreme pain.

i groaned. colin laughed," have fun last night?"

thinking about last night made me happy, and waking up to a new day, and colin being alive. i threw a pillow at him anyway.

"I have to get home." i stated.

"good luck with that," was his response.

"my dad is gonna kill me! and i have to take my medication, and i have a meeting with- shit what time is it?"

"Why don't you stay here, at least for today, you can rescedule your meeting and i'll help you program." colin suggested. i finally agreed and we spent the day working on bandersnatch.


	2. Twice for a day

It was night. i'm not sure what time, and i was only standing outside colin's door because he hadn't answered the phone. he opened the door wearing nothing but pyjama pants and his glasses. smoking a blunt, as always.

"are you home alone?" i asked

"i'm always alone."

i don't know why that turned me on a little. but i continued," i need you."

He responded, by opening the door for me. this was my first time doing today. it was sort of nerve wreking, considering that last time it had taken me almost thirty tries to build up the courage to kiss him. when he closed the door he immediatly pushed me up against it, holding the door with one hand, and his blunt in the other.

he leaned down to kiss me, he tasted like pot but i liked it. he snaked his hand from the door, down to my waist, then to inside my skinny jeans, grabbing my ass and messing up my perfectly tucked in sweater. he grinned into the kiss, pulled his hand out of my pants and dragged me to his bedroom again.

this time, however, he pulled me on top of him on the bed. i kissed him, playing with one of his nipples, then sliding my hand down to the hem of his pants. He grabbed my hand, placing it on the pillow, next to the other, and grabbing my wrist. he pushed his body up, then flipped me over, sliding his tounge in my mouth somewhere along the way.

i moaned, and pushed my hips against his, but he just smirked into the kiss, before breaking it and asking," how would you like for me to have complete control over you?"

just him asking that was enough to get me hard. i nodded, and with his free hand, he reached into the bedside drawer and recived a pair of handcuffs. there was a little metal clip above the headboard on his bed. i had just assumed this is what it was for, and i was not wrong. he pulled my shirt off, before cuffing me, and pressed our bare chests against one another.

He returned the blunt to his mouth to pull my pants off, then went to put it out in the ash tray. He llooked at me for a second, asking if he could put it out on me. i nodded, so he pressed the lit end into the skin on my thigh. I screamed. it hurt but i loved the stinging sensation of the burn.

Colin liked biting me, so he did. it hurt almost as bad as the burn, causing me to scream again. he kept going right up to where my boxers had been pushed up. he pulled them off, doing the same with his own.

i couldn't help but looking at colin's dick. it was beautiful and i wanted it in my mouth. from the look on his face, he had the same idea. He removed my handcuffs from the bed and dragged me to the middle of the room. He grabbed a new blunt from the bedside table and lit it.

I had never done this before, I didn't even know what to do. Taking my best guess, I licked the underside of his cock up to the head.

He had his hand in my hair but other than that seemed uninterested. Taking a deep breath, I swallowed as much as I could. It wasn't much. I continues sucking and licking the underneath for awhile. I couldn't help but touching myself, stroking slowly.

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" He asked through an exhale of smoke. I pulled my hand back.

He eventually came, it hit me in the back of the throat and he didn't say anything to warn me before.

"Hm. Let me show you how it's done." He led me back to the bed, latching the handcuffs in place again. He pushed my legs apart and sat cris cross between them. He swallowed the whole thing in one go, hollowing his cheeks and creating a slight hum. Colin licked up my dick and dipped his tongue into the slit, Causing me to moan. I pulled at the handcuffs trying to grab at his hair. He paused for a second at the base and swallowed before continuing to bob his head up and down. It didn't take long before I started to orgasm.

"Oh, my god! I'm gonna-" I was cut off by Colin pulling off and grabbing my dick, holding his thumb over the slit again. He liked seeing me squirm, and honestly, I didn't blame him. He held me like that until the momentum in my dick went down, then started over taking it in his mouth again and tonguing the slit when he came up.

"Oh! Col- im-" I started again. He picked up pace, letting me cum down his throat, then pulled undid my handcuffs and placed them back in the drawer, then laid down next to me. I asked," can I stay?"

"What about your dad?" He questioned

"He's visiting his sister in France." I responded shortly.

"And after that?" Colin continued,

"Uh... I'm not sure." I lied to him and it felt terrible, but falling asleep on his chest made up for it.

Shit.

I woke up in my own bed to that stupid song. I flung my arm to the side, expecting Colin to be there at least, but he wasn't. I remembered that I had killed my dad, taken care of the body and gone to see Colin tonight.

Wake up. Brush teeth. Pills. Flush them. Program. Kill dad. Chop body. See Colin.

The day sped by quickly until I was at Colin's door, then time seemingly stood still. He opened the door wearing only his pyjamas. This time I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bedroom. he stopped in the middle of the room.

I grabbed the handcuffs from the drawer, handing them to him I said," I am under your complete control."

He nodded, cuffing my hands together then pulling down his pants and boxers in one swift movement. This time I tried to copy what he had done for me, doing my best to hollow my cheeks and take in more.

I realized he had set his blunt down when he grabbed both sides of my head and buried his dick in my mouth. Not that I minded, I kind of liked it. Not being able to breathe and all. He thrust into my throat hard. i did my best to lick the tip of his dick. i couldn't help but to touch myself, even knowing he would tell me to stop.

"did i say you could do that?" he asked, thrusting hard into my throat. i moved my hands away from my dick.

when i started gagging a bit, he let up and stopped thrusting so hard, until he decided to slam into my face with all of his force and cum down my throat. he never warned me when he came. i managed to swallow after he pulled out.

He grabbed the blunt and re-lit it, before leading me to the bed, where he undid my handcuffs for a second to get my shirt off, then put me back on the latch above the bed. ihand't bothered to wear underwear. colin pulled off my pants, pushing my legs apart and sitting criss cross inbetween them.

he was almost done with the blunt. without bothering to ask, he put it out on the inside of my thigh. i screamed. he set down the remainder of the blunt in his ash tray, and then leand into my legs. he bit over the burn, hard enough to draw blood and make me scream again, then continued biting up my thigh until he reached my dick.

first, he licked the slit, then licked up the shaft to the head, enveloping it when he reached the tip. colin was so good at giving blowjobs. he hummed lightly, which felt amazing, and every time he came up, he would dip his tongue into the slit.

he pushed my whole dick into his mouth, then swallowed. it was a skill i never thought i would acquire, but one that i appreciated very much.

"oh, god, i'm gonna-" he didnt stop sucking and swallowed hard right before letting me cum down the back of his throat.

"and that is how you suck a dick. take note." he said after swallowing again.

once my handcuffs were undone and we had our boxers back on, i settled down on his chest, lightly playing with one of his nipples. he was beautiful. eventually he asked," do you want to sleep over?"

i nodded, so he continued," what about your dad?"

"he won't mind." was the only response i could think of.

"oh? and why is that?" Colin questioned.

"no reason." i yawned, finally falling to sleep on him again.


	3. A different way

When i woke up, i noticed i was in colin's room. and that my leg hurt, a lot. i pulled down the covers to reveal my thigh, bruised beyond belif and with teeth marks indented in the skin. it looked like someone had run over a squirrel and then blown it up with helium until it exploded, taken the insides, eaten part if them, then thrown the rest down onto my leg.

i began pressing my fingers into the bruises, making myself a bit hard. i managed to hit an incredibly tender spot and moaned quietly. colin was standing in the doorway," that's hot."

"look what you've done to my leg," i said," it hurts like a motherfucker."

he sat next to me on the bed, putting his blunt out in the ash tray," hm. yea looks pretty bad, let me see."

colin leaned down and bit my leg hard, before i could say anything else. realizing i was hard he smiled and moved away from my leg," do you want some breakfast?"

i hadn't realized how hungry i was, so i nodded, and put on some of colin's boxers before going into the kitchen. I sat on the counter while colin turned on the stove to make eggs.

he handed me a plate of something that resembled scrambled eggs and cheese, i guess he didnt cook much. that was nice, the thought of him cooking for me. parts of my egg were uncooked and other parts were burnt, i dont know how he managed to do that.

he noticed i still had a boner. He set down his plate next to the toaster, moving towards me on the opposite counter. i set my plate down behind me. he kissed me, grabbing my leg, and pressing his thumb into my bruises. I moaned into the kiss.

Colin picked me up from the counter and carried me to the bedroom without breaking the kiss. he laid me down on the bed, only breaking the kiss to breathe.

he had been wearing pyjama pants since i woke up, and i was not prepared for the atrocity of underwear before me when i pulled down his pants. they were white with a big red heart right over the dick. i couldn't help but laugh.

"Colin, what the fuck are you wearing?" i giggled.

he looked down and smiled," i guess i need to do laundry, huh?"

i nodded. he turned to the side of the bed to Get the lube and that was when i discovered the real supprise. there was another, smaller, red heart on the boxers, right over his ass.

i had never realized how perfect colin's ass was. i couldn't help but grab it. he turned back to me, handing me the lube and said," you wanna do that then?"

he didn't give me time to respond before pulling down my boxers, revealing my boner.

"go on, show me how you like it," he continued, taking the stupid boxers off. even when he was trying to be submissive he remained dominant as ever. i started jerking myself off. i preferred it slower than colin normally went, but it always felt better to have him than not.

Deciding i'd had enough, colin popped open the lube and replaced my hand with his. once i had a sufficent ammount of lube spread on my dick, colin kicked one leg over me, holiding my dick and slowly lowering himself onto it.

"don't you want-" he cut me off

"no, i want to see how you like it." he stated, "just give me a second."

"not if you really want to see how i like it." i said, thrusting into him hard. He moaned, and it was a beautiful sound. my dick was bigger, despite the fact that colin was nearly seven inches taller than me.

he took charge, keeping perfect pace. he felt so good, and every time he would slam himself down, he would moan quietly. Every time he went down it would disturb my bruises and cause them to hurt a bit.

colin was quite a beautiful sight on top of me, one hand on my chest, the other stroking his dick in time with sitting on my own. his bare chest glistening with sweat, and spiky blond hair a mess, eyes half lidded. he bit his lip lightly to keep from moaning too much.

he placed a hand on my chest to keep his balance, playing with my nipple lightly then squeezing it hard. I reached up to kiss him, but i miscalculated the distance and ended up knocking him over. i remained on top of him, pushing back in, while he just laid on the bed.

he sloppily pushed his tongue into my mouth while moaning. i was close," col- i'm-"

"not yet," was all he said.

"i need-"

"not ah! not yet.," he moaned. I thrusted into him a few more times before leaning down to kiss him, twisting our bodies and pulling him on top again. he kept riding me until i couldn't hold on any longer. He came before me, pushing himself onto me for a few more strokes so that i would cum inside him.

i moaned loudly as i came, and he came off soon after, laying down next to me. he leaned down to kiss my forehead, and i brought my head up to kiss his lips. returning my head to his chest, and tracing down it with my finger i asked," colin?"

"yeah?"

"do you think we're alone out there? like... do you think aliens exist?" i continued.

his response was simple and expected," in some timelines, maybe."

i nodded, kissing his chest. he got another blunt and lit it, bringing back memories of the night before, when he had put it out on me. i was more tired than turned on, though, so instead of going up for another round, we took a nap.


	4. Change of scenery

I woke up naked, in colin's empty bed. He never seemed to be around when i woke up. it was around two in the afternoon, according to the clock. I put on the boxers i had been wearing before and some of his pyjama pants since it was a bit cold.

i was hard again. To be honest, i would be colin's whore in every reality if i got the chance. i grabbed the lube, sliding it into my pocket before getting up to find colin.

he was in the other room putting a record on, a song i didnt recognize played quietly, "what's this?"

"it's Phaedra. i thought i told you about this." he looked up at me as i entered the room. i loved how he never wore a shirt around the penthouse, his chest was beautiful, and the hint of abs that wasn't too obvious, but wasnt invisible either on his stomach was perfect. i also loved how he always had a blunt in his mouth, it was quite attractive.

"Hmm, don't think i've heard this one." i responded. colin closed the curtains, so that only the colour changing light illuminated us, i don't think he ever turned that light off.

there was a light blue throw blanket draped over his single leather chair. he sat down. Closing the door, i made my way over to him. i sat on his legs facing him, my legs on either side of his, one hand on the back of his neck, the other on his chest. he set his blunt in the ash tray on the side table, then kissed me, snaking one of his hands from my waist to inside my pants.

He felt the little bottle in my pocket though, and after giving my ass a firm squeeze, he reached into my pocket, pulling out the lube.

"is this what you were planning all along?" he smiled. i nodded, pressing our foreheads together, and kissing him again. he pushed his tongue into my mouth.

"Colin." i paused.

"yes, love," he responded.

"are you high right now?" i wanted to make sure he really wanted to do this, that it wasn't the LSD talking. thankfully, he shook his head. i kissed him harder this time. his hands went inbetween the pants and boxers i was wearing, palming at my already hard dick through the fabric. After deciding to pull off my pants, He slid his hand down to my thigh, squeezing it hard. i moaned.

he bit my leg, over the bruises. he re-lit the blunt, putting it out in my thigh, only to light and put it out on me again. i bit my lip, hard. he repeated the action a few more times, leaving my thigh with several round burns. it felt indescribably good. i moaned quietly each time his fingers grazed the burns.

Colin seemed to have no problem picking me up. it was a huge turn on. He set the lube on the table, putting me down on the couch and kissing at my neck. then biting it hard. i moaned every time he bit me. he bit my nipple, then left a sloppy trail of kisses from it down to the waist line of my boxers.

He licked at the fresh burns, before biting down hard on one of them. i moaned, "Colin- ah!"

he smirked, pulling down my boxers to reveal my impossibly hard dick. he pulled his own pants and boxers down, and pressed his boner against mine. i kissed him, and he grabbed both our dicks, jerking them together. i pushed my hips at his, and he got up to retrive the lube from the table.

I went to the edge of the couch, lying on my back, with one leg over the back of the couch, and one dangling off the side. Colin opened the bottle with a slight pop, slathering the liquid on his dick.

he lined up with me, grabbing my hips with both his hands. he pushed all the way in in one go, causing me to moan loudly, "ohh, fuuuck!"

He didn't give me any time to adjust before setting a quick pace. he slammed his body into me rather hard, brushing against my thigh. he started stroking my dick and i quickly turned into a panting, moaning mess. i bit my lip again, causing it to bleed a bit. colin kissed me, licking up the blood.

It didn't take long before, "oh! i'm- ah! i'm gonna c-ohh!"

he grabbed my dick with one hand, pressing his thumb hard on the slit. it felt amazing, and he sped up thrusting into me. i could feel the momentum rising in my dick, i felt at the height of orgasm for a nice ammount of time, before it finally drained and i was left just as hard as before.

colin slowed his thrusting into me by a bit, moving his hand from my waist to my thigh, and grabbing it roughly. With the other hand, he pumped my dick, abandoning the pressure on the tip.

i was still so close, he slammed into me with as much force as he could manage, causing me to blow my load all over our chests moaning, "holy fuck! ahhhh!"

he thrust into me a few more times before slamming into me once again and cumming.

he pulled out, and picked up my pants and boxers, handing them to me before retriving his own. he walked out of the room and returned shortly with a damp washrag, cleaning the cum off me then himself.

once we were both clean and dressed, i tried getting up, but was met with a framilliar pain. I groaned causing colin to giggle for a second, but he picked me up bridal style and carried me to his bedroom anyway.

i could picture him holding me like this on our wedding night, of course for an entirely different reason then. I was pretty sure i was in love with him, but he got around to saying it first, "Stefan, i'm glad we got to know eachother in this reality. i thought i would never meet the love of my life."

i don't think he really knew what he was saying, but i responded, "i love you, too."

I don't care how many realities i have to go through to keep him, colin ritman is worth living the same day over and over again for.


End file.
